Andreas von Aulock
|death_date= |birth_place= Kochelsdorf district of Kreuzburg, Upper Silesia |death_place= Wiesbaden |image= |caption= |allegiance= (to 1918) (to 1920) |branch=Heer |serviceyears=1912–1945 |rank=Oberst |commands=79. Infanterie-Division Festung St. Malo |unit= |battles=World War I *Battle of Verdun *Battle of Passchendaele World War II *Invasion of Poland *Battle of France *Operation Barbarossa *Battle of Stalingrad *Battle of the Caucasus *Kuban bridgehead *Saint Malo |awards=Knight's Cross of the Iron Cross with Oak Leaves }} Andreas Maria Karl von Aulock (23 March 1893 – 23 June 1968) was a highly decorated Oberst in the Wehrmacht during World War II who commanded the 79th Infantry Division. He was also a recipient of the Knight's Cross of the Iron Cross with Oak Leaves. The Knight's Cross of the Iron Cross and its higher grade Oak Leaves was awarded to recognise extreme battlefield bravery or successful military leadership. Von Aulock was promoted to Oberst (Colonel) and received the Knight's Cross of the Iron Cross for operations in the Kuban bridgehead as commander of a combat group of the 79th Infantry Division in November 1943. He was captured by American forces after the surrender of Saint-Malo. Awards and decorations * Iron Cross (1914) ** 2nd Class (9 November 1914)Thomas 1997, p. 9. ** 1st Class (23 February 1915) * Honour Cross of the World War 1914/1918 * Clasp to the Iron Cross (1939) ** 2nd Class (27 November 1939) ** 1st Class (21 June 1940) * Eastern Front Medal * Kuban Shield * German Cross in Gold on 27 October 1941 as Oberstleutnant in Infanterie-Regiment 226Patzwall and Scherzer 2001, p. 19. * Knight's Cross of the Iron Cross with Oak Leaves ** Knight's Cross on 6 November 1943 as Oberst and commander of Grenadier-Regiment 226 Fellgiebel 2000, p. 101. ** 551st Oak Leaves on 16 August 1944 as Oberst and Festungskommandant (Fortress commander) of St. Malo Fellgiebel 2000, p. 73. * Mentioned in the Wehrmachtbericht (18 August 1944) Reference in the Wehrmachtbericht References ;Citations ;Bibliography * Fellgiebel, Walther-Peer (2000). Die Träger des Ritterkreuzes des Eisernen Kreuzes 1939-1945 (in German). Friedburg, Germany: Podzun-Pallas. ISBN 3-7909-0284-5. * Patzwall, Klaus D. and Scherzer, Veit (2001). Das Deutsche Kreuz 1941 - 1945 Geschichte und Inhaber Band II (in German). Norderstedt, Germany: Verlag Klaus D. Patzwall. ISBN 3-931533-45-X. * Scherzer, Veit (2007). Ritterkreuzträger 1939–1945 Die Inhaber des Ritterkreuzes des Eisernen Kreuzes 1939 von Heer, Luftwaffe, Kriegsmarine, Waffen-SS, Volkssturm sowie mit Deutschland verbündeter Streitkräfte nach den Unterlagen des Bundesarchives (in German). Jena, Germany: Scherzers Miltaer-Verlag. ISBN 978-3-938845-17-2. * Thomas, Franz and Wegmann, Günter (1987). Die Ritterkreuzträger der Deutschen Wehrmacht 1939–1945 Teil III: Infanterie Band 1: A–Be (in German). Osnabrück, Germany: Biblio-Verlag. ISBN 3-7648-1153-6. * Thomas, Franz (1997). Die Eichenlaubträger 1939–1945 Band 1: A–K (in German). Osnabrück, Germany: Biblio-Verlag. ISBN 3-7648-2299-6. * Die Wehrmachtberichte 1939-1945 Band 3, 1. Januar 1944 bis 9. Mai 1945 (in German). München: Deutscher Taschenbuch Verlag GmbH & Co. KG, 1985. ISBN 3-423-05944-3. External links *World War 2 Awards.com *Lexikon der Wehrmacht *Ritterkreuztraeger 1939-1945 Category:1893 births Category:1968 deaths Category:People from Kluczbork County Category:German military personnel of World War I Category:German military personnel of World War II Category:Recipients of the Iron Cross (1914) Category:Recipients of the Iron Cross (1939) Category:Recipients of the Iron Cross, 1st class Category:Recipients of The Honour Cross of the World War 1914/1918 Category:Recipients of the Gold German Cross Category:Recipients of the Knight's Cross of the Iron Cross with Oak Leaves Category:Military personnel referenced in the Wehrmachtbericht Category:World War II prisoners of war held by the United States Category:German prisoners of war